Pokemon Travelers of the Sun
by xTheRedMagex
Summary: Two trainers with two different lifestyles must suddenly rely on each other when a chance encounter with the newly revitalized Team Magma must force the two on an adventure with the fate of Hoenn in the balance.
1. Chapter 1: Yu and Mei

Chapter 1: Yu and Mei

A cloud of ash, smoke and soot plumes endlessly from the mouth of Mt. Chimney, obscuring both sun and sky. Soil of earth and fire choke out all but the strongest of plants, leaving the sleeping beast all but barren. Every so often the mountain stirs, yet never to awaken. A lake of magma churns at its heart with a calm beat of rises and falls.

"A sky of ash, pluming above a lake of fire; ever shifting, yet never changing." Jade eyes gaze through tuffs of purple hair at the graying cloud of smoke above. Thin lips curve to a smirk. Black hiking boots tap the air in time with an unheard rhythm, tapping the cuffs of navy blue pants. Black gloves cling to work-worn hands, fingers exposed to the elements but buried now in the pockets of an olive vest. "Kind of poetic really, don't you think Blitz?" The Doduo squawks in reply; one head pecking at the ground. The purple-haired teen chuckles and scratches at the base of each neck. "Ok girl, I get it. Let's go find Mr. Yoshi's Mightyena; I'm sure he hasn't wandered off too far."

"Yena! Yena!"

Three heads perk up. "Speaking of which..." Blitz squawks, trotting towards an outcrop of rocks, nearly knocking her trainer off her back. On the other side a Mightyena stands poised, nose to the ground. Boots hit the ground with a plume of soot and dirt. "Mightyena, dig." With a bark, the Pokémon digs into the dirt, stopping a few seconds later. A single knee braces on the ground as fingers trace a now-exposed earthen root. "Perfect. This one looks to be the right size to harvest." He pulls a small spade sheathed at his hip, carefully digging up the root before dropping it in a cloth satchel. Brushing a layer of dirt from his knees, he smiles at the two Pokémon. "What do you two think, call it a day and head home?"

"Hold it right there! You're not leaving yet." Four necks snap to the right. A skinny girl stood a few feet away; no older than the purple-haired teen. Sapphire eyes glare through unkempt redwood bangs tipped with fire-orange highlights. A white gi clings to her thin frame, dusty and dirty from months of wear. Her petite hand wrapped in bandage thrusts out a Pokéball worn from use. Bare toes grip the scorched earth, heels digging in to brace her martial arts stance.

"How did she possibly..." The purple-haired teen clears his throat. "You'll have to forgive me, but I'm not an official trainer. I'm actually up here digging-"

"Bah! You have a Pokémon! That makes you a trainer!"

He sighs. "Look, you must be new to the area. I can tell you have a lot of enthusiasm but you really must-"

"Tell me, what is your name?"

"My name? It's Yuuhi, but I have no idea why that-"

"Very well Yuuhi. Prepare to face the power of Reimei, Master Stone's greatest disciple! Meditite! Go!" The girl throws the Pokéball straight up, releasing the Pokémon midair. The Meditite lands, feet and a single hand bracing against the ground before striking a fighting pose. "MediiiiiiTITE!"

Yuuhi groans. "I keep telling you you're wasting your time. I'm not going to-"

"Meditite! Confusion!" The Meditite clasps both hands, focusing psychic energies before releasing a focused blast at Blitz. She squawks from the force of the hit, stumbling backwards a few feet before hitting the ground. The two trainers sigh disappointed at the swirls in the Doduo's eyes.

"Are you kidding me? That's all your pokemon can take? What kind of a pathetic trainer are-"

"I. Am NOT. A trainer." The teen pulls a small plastic phial from his vest, pulls the cork out with his teeth and pours the diluted green liquid into one of Blitz' mouths. "I work for the Herb Shop in Lavaridge Town collecting the herbs for the owner, Mr. Yoshi. As such, my work has left me little free time, especially for unnecessary efforts like training for Pokémon battles I have no desire to participate in. I am sorry if this disappoints you, but those are the facts." Blitz clamors to her feet, squawking at the girl, yet calming as soon as her trainer hops on top.

Sapphire eyes lower to the ground, shoulders sagging. "Oh. I didn't realize you..." Suddenly, her eyes narrow. "You are clearly not a useful opponent! To make up for the time you've wasted of ours, Meditite and I must run up that hill! Come Meditite!"

Yuuhi watches the two run past, narrowing one as thoughts try to piece together the disjointed events. His heart leaps up his throat as he sees the girl reach the foot of the small hill nearby. "Wait! You don't want to go up that one! Those rocks are-" Suddenly, the hill twitches as dirt crumbles beneath the girl's feet. She and her Meditite scream as they slide into a ditch. "-likely to cave in and slide into one of the crevices around here..." He sighs as he taps Blitz with his heels. "Come on girl; let's go make sure they're ok."


	2. Chapter 2: Smoke and Magma

Chapter 2: Smoke and Magma

Sapphire eyes well up with tears. Throbbing pain shoots up from Reimei's ankle with the pounding of her heart. Gingerly, she shifts her injured leg outward, wincing as her heel taps the ground. Through the tears, Reimei looks around. Sheer rock face lay ahead, a steep hill to the left. To the right the chasm opens up, but nothing to indicate if the terrain is safe; especially for one with an injured leg.

"Hey! You ok down there?" The voice was close. Reimei turns her head to see Yuuhi atop of Blitz sliding sideways down the hill behind her. From the corner of her eye, Meditite shakes the dirt from his body as he pushes himself to his knees.

"Meditite seems o-yeow!" A jolt of pain zings up her leg. "My ankle, I...it hurts so badly!"

Black hiking boots hit the dusty ground. "We better have a look then." He carefully rests her thigh on his knee as his fingers press on different parts of her leg.

"Does it hurt when I press here?"

"Not really."

"What about here?"

"A little, not much."

Yuuhi's fingers move to the sides of her ankle. "And what about-" Her free leg swings around, the top of her foot connecting with Yuuhi's ear. He tumbles over, shifting Reimei's bad leg; sending her into a fit of pain. Yuuhi groans as he slides onto his forearms. "Well, the good news is the fall has done nothing to your reaction time, meaning there's no concussion." He mumbles under his breath "for you anyway..." Once seated, he reaches into a black messenger bag slung at his right. After digging around some, he pulls out a small plastic pad and a cloth wrap. "I suspect though you have a sprained ankle. Nothing severe, but we should have my mom look at it. She's a nurse in Lavaridge Town." He squeezes the pad a few times before placing it on the outside of her ankle. "I'm putting an ice pad on your ankle. It'll help with the swelling and a bit of the pain."

Biting her lip, Reimei nods. "I don't think I can put any pressure on that leg."

"Why would you ever try to walk on an injured...?" Yuuhi shakes his head. "I'll have you ride on Blitzbeak back to town." Blitz squawks in protest, but quiets after a few daggers from Yuuhi's eyes. She sits down next to Reimei, bending to help Yuuhi situate Reimei on the center of her back. "Where's Meditite's Pokéball? You should probably call him back."

"Medi? Tite! Meditite!" The Meditite folds his arms, frowning at Yuuhi

Reimei chuckles. "He wants to walk back with us, seeing as you're useless as a trainer."

"I told you I'm not...whatever, we should get going. Mighyena is already on his way back and I'd rather not worry anyone with my absence too long after his arrival." The three make their way to the opening of the chasm, flat terrain sprawling before them. Yet they stop when harsh voices echo from below a ridge.

"I tell you we're wasting our time. I'm sure this place has been picked clean. We should be looking in Meteor Falls."

"There's already ten others looking there. Besides, that'll be even more cleaned through than here. Not a lot of people want to trek up an active volcano, meaning less will be looking for-ahah! I found one!"

Creaping closer, the two teens gaze over the edge of the ridge to find two men on their hands and knees looking over something. Each wears black pants and a hooded red shirt. Suddenly, one turns around, seeing the two. "We've been spotted!" The other turns, grabbing a Pokéball. "Torkoal, smokescreen!" The released Pokémon releases a thick cloud of smoke. The teens stumble back, coughing. Once the smoke clears, the two men are gone. Reimei looks to Yuuhi. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know. I've never seen anyone dressed like that ever up here."

"What do you think they were after?"

"If anyone knows, it'll probably be Flannery." Yuuhi looks back at Reimei's foot. "But that'll have to wait. We have more pressing matters to attend to." He taps Blitz twice on the side. "Let's go Blitz. Time is running short."


End file.
